


I'd Be Watching

by orphan_account



Series: Yeah I Wrote Something: Tumblr Fics [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Married Castiel, Open Marriage, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M, stranger dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Total PWP Threesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Be Watching

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really caught up on MMF theeesomes lately...then this happened.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Dean grinds out, his voice rough and uneven as his thrusts deepen. “You look so good like this. Your little ass feels so tight around my cock.” 

Below him on the bed, Cas keens high in his throat, his glazed, hooded eyes staring awe-struck up at Dean, his mouth hanging lax and open as little half gasps escape past his swollen red lips.

Dean digs his fingers tighter into Cas’s hips, “You’re gonna have such pretty bruises tomorrow. Won’t be able to walk right for a week, won’t be able to sit down, won’t be able to fuck your wife right.” 

His eyes slide over to the stuffed armchair in the corner of the room where the dark-haired woman sits sprawled with her legs spread wide, three fingers pumping in and out of her wet pussy, making obscene squelching noises with every twist of her fingers. Her hooded eyes stare intently at the spot where Dean slams into Cas, fascinated by the way her husband’s rim flutters around the mechanic’s massive cock. 

“How you doing, Hannah? Enjoying the show?” Dean taunts, and her only response is a low moan. Dean smirks and turns his attention back to the man writhing beneath him. 

Had someone asked him hours before when he’d first walked into the bar to grab a quick after-work drink if he thought he’d be here, fucking a gorgeous man while his wife watched on, he would’ve laughed. He didn’t do shit like this; he was more a one-guy or gal kinda guy (unless you counted that time that he and Benny had double-teamed Samandriel, but that was something else entirely). He wasn’t into exhibitionism, didn’t get off on it. 

But that was before he saw him. One glimpse of gorgeous man with dark wavy hair and bright blue eyes had turned one quick drink into several. And yeah, he hadn’t ever planned on actually talking to the dude, considering he was obviously there with his wife. But then the wife had come right up to him and accused, “You’ve been staring at my husband all evening.” 

At first he was going to deny it, then he’d decided that there wasn’t a point. So he’d smirked and shrugged. “What can I say? He’s pretty.” 

He’d expected her to cuss him out or slap him or throw her drink in his face. What he hadn’t expected was for her to ask point blank, “Would you like to fuck him?” And then she’d shocked him even more by adding, “I’d be watching, of course.”

It wasn’t that he hadn’t heard of these kinds of things before. Hell, his buddy Ash had been openly screwing with a married couple for years. But this couple, this gorgeous man who’d blushed beautifully when Hannah had dragged Dean over to meet him and his quiet, unassuming wife, did not look like the couple who would be into this. But here they are, both of them loud and desperate and wild, getting off on some stranger fucking Cas like there’s no tomorrow. 

And Dean fucking loves it. 

He jerks his head toward Hannah. “Why don’t you come over and join the fun? Maybe ride his face?” 

No sooner are the words out of his mouth before Hannah’s jumping up from the chair and hurrying over to the bed to climb over her husband’s face. Cas reaches up to curl two strong hands around her thighs to hold her steady as his long, pink tongue stretches out to lap at her outer lips. Her head falls back, her hair sticking to the long, sweat-soaked column of her neck as she moans loudly. 

“Right there, honey,” she gasps out, her eyes sliding shut as Cas’s tongue swipes up and down her lips, occasionally pausing to suck a particularly tender piece of skin into his mouth. 

“Cas! Baby, stop teasing!” She pleads, one of her hands coming up to toy with a nipple. Dean watches as Cas’s tongue begins to sink deeper into his wife’s sopping hole, his own body ratcheting up another notch as Hannah moans wantonly, his hips jerking forward quite forcefully at the sound. A choked moan sounds from below her, and Dean smirks, picking up his pace again.

As Dean continues to fuck Cas and Cas continues to eat out Hannah, Hannah’s fingers twist and tug at her nipples, causing it to become puffy and engorged. Dean can’t help himself; he knows he’s here for Cas, but dammit, Hannah’s fucking gorgeous too. He leans forward, his hips still plowing into Cas’s tight channel, and latches his mouth around her red nipple.   
Hannah cries out hoarsely and arches her chest out further, her hands wrapping around the back of his head to pull him tighter against her. She begins to roll her hips against Cas’s tongue, screaming when he lashes right against her clit. 

“Yes! Yes! Don’t stop!” She yells out, her entire body shuddering with the overwhelming sensations. Dean doesn’t know who she’s talking to, him or Cas, but he begins to suckle her tit harder on the off chance that it’s him. 

“Fuck! That’s right! Keep fucking my cockslut husband!” She cries out, her eyes returning to where Dean’s massive cock is disappearing into Cas’s hungry hole. “Oh, baby! I wish you could see it. You take his cock so pretty!” 

Cas moans at the words and begins to grind his own hips to meet Dean’s thrusts. His grinding pushes the head of Dean’s cock right against his prostate, and he lets out a muffled yelp into Hannah’s snatch as Dean strikes that bundle of nerves again and again. 

“That’s right! That’s right! Take him deeper. Fill up that hungry little hole,” she commands as her hips pick up speed, crushing him down into the bed with the force of her movements. Cas only laps harder, his tongue thrusting deep inside her, trying to fuck her as forcefully as Dean is fucking him. 

Dean moves to suckle Hannah’s other breast, his eyes watching the beautiful dark-haired woman hungrily as another wave of pleasure washes through her. Her eyes slide shut as her head falls forward so that her lips are right by Dean’s ear.

“God, you’re so good, Dean! Taking such good care of my husband’s hungry hole for me,” she whispers into his ear, and Dean groans in acknowledgment. His movements are growing jerky and uncoordinated, his own orgasm building. He can feel it in the base of his spine, the pit of his stomach, the tightening in his balls. 

He pulls off her tit to warn them. 

“I’m gonna cum!” He moans, about to pull out. Hannah grabs him roughly by the chin. 

“You cum right inside my husband’s slutty little hole! Fill him up good like the pretty little bitch he is,” she commands before slamming her mouth against his and thrusting her tongue deep inside to wrestle with his. 

A groan is wrenched from Dean as his hips thrust forward one last time, burying him deep as he can go before he explodes. Ropes of sticky white semen shoot from his cock straight into Cas’s hole, filling the man up completely. Cas moans at the feeling of being filled and cums immediately after, his own body jerking as strips of white cover his stomach and chest. 

Hannah gives one last roll of her hips before she’s cumming as well, her entire body shaking as she coats Cas’s tongue with her release. She immediately slumps forward against Dean, her forehead resting against his firm shoulder as Cas shudders beneath them still. 

Once the shudders have passed and they’ve ridden out the last of their orgasms, Hannah climbs off of Cas while Dean pulls out of his abused hole. Cum begins to leak out , but then Hannah is there with a giant black plug, pushing it in and trapping everything inside. She then reaches down to press a gentle kiss against Cas’s forehead and then another to his mouth.

The action is so at odds with how she’s been acting up until that point… It’s soft and tender and cherishing. It’s nothing like what dean’s ever received before. He feels a little invasive, like he’s breaking in on their private moment. He begins to pull away, ready to leave and give them their privacy, but then Cas is grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him back.   
He breaks his kiss with Hannah only to turn and press his mouth against Dean’s. The kiss is soft and kind; not as tender as his kiss with Hannah had been, but definitely not what Dean is used to. He actually kind of likes it. 

When they break apart, Cas smiles shyly. “Thank you, Dean. I, uh, hope we can do something like this again.” 

Dean looks to Hannah to find her smiling and nodding, her eyes bright and eager. But Dean doesn’t do this; he’s not into this kinky married exhibitionism shit. But he finds that suddenly he doesn’t care what he’s into or not into. He just wants more of this, more of them.

“Yeah, okay. I’d like that,” he admits with a grin and is immediately rewarded with more grateful kisses from both spouses.


End file.
